


Rub It In [PODFIC]

by Opalsong, RsCreighton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And Completely Legitimate Uses Thereof, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forn Balm, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Service, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull's horn care leaves something to be desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub It In [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rub It In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411887) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/%5BDAI%5D%20Rub%20It%20In.mp3) | 16:42 | 15.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rub-it-in) |  |   
  
### Music

_All Around Me_ by Flyleaf

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and sabinelagrande for blanket permission!


End file.
